


Put Words to Deeds

by Alethia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Coda, Episode Related, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-11
Updated: 2007-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:58:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bela crawled on top of him and settled down in his lap. “You talk far too much. In fact, I do believe the length of your sentences is inversely related to the amount of thought they hold.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Put Words to Deeds

**Author's Note:**

> Coda to 3.06 "Red Sky at Morning," which gave us this exchange:
> 
> Bela: You know, when this is over, we should really have angry sex.  
> Dean: ... Don't objectify me.
> 
> Originally posted on LJ [here](http://alethialia.livejournal.com/279530.html).

Dean landed on the ridiculously soft bed. After Bela had pushed him. When he was in the middle of a sentence! “Hey!”

She crawled on top of him and settled down in his lap. “You talk far too much. In fact, I do believe the length of your sentences is inversely related to the amount of thought they hold.” Slim fingers went to work on unbuttoning his shirt.

Hot girl undressing him…but even he could tell that was an insult. “Hey!”

She smirked down at him. His dick twitched. “Ooh, you must have really contemplated that one.” His dick was obviously not connected to his brain in any way.

Well, no, he knew that. Probably a good thing with the way some girls liked to chatter.

…which brought him back to his point. “I do not talk a lot. I’m—mmph!” Bela’s tongue in his mouth and hands playing over his chest, those things told him he might wanna get with the program and start paying attention.

‘Cause, hot girl undressing him and all. He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders helpfully.

She wiggled on his lap and brushed her tongue across the roof of his mouth and Dean actually found himself groaning. This was so not going the way he planned.

Not that he’d actually planned it. Maybe fantasized a bit. Contemplated. Ponder—

Bela bit his bottom lip, hard, and the pain went straight to his dick. She shifted again, knowingly, and pulled back.

“Into a bit of the kinky stuff, are we? Shall I break out the riding crop and restraints?”

“Dude, that’s hot.”

Bela had the temerity to roll her eyes, but she brushed her hair over her shoulder and leaned down to kiss him again, so Dean figured she couldn’t be too pissed.

Or, wait, this was supposed to be angry sex. Getting her pissed was encouraged. That…was awesome.

Dean shoved a hand in her hair and pulled so her chin tilted up. He bit her there, then licked the bite when she gasped.

“Been a while?” he asked. He explored her neck some more, leaving bite marks as little presents.

“It has. I haven’t shagged a chav in such a long time.”

Dean had no idea what that meant. It was probably an insult, though. He let go of her hair and gripped her hips, rolling them over. He braced his arms on either side of her and ground down against her while he found her mouth and licked and nipped and in other ways put his master skills to use.

When he pulled back, she looked a little glazed. “S’okay, sweetheart, I’ll be gentle.” He put just the right amount of mockery in his tone and saw it hit when her eyes darkened.

“I doubt that entirely.”

Dean smirked and sat up. He pulled his t-shirt off and flung it away. “Hey, you came after me, remember?”

She wasn’t looking at his face when he could see her again. Instead, her eyes tracked over his naked chest and down to the erection pressing at his jeans. Which was starting to get irritating, actually.

“Yes, I remember why now.”

Dean snorted. He pulled at her shirt—some kind of silky material, probably worth more than his life—and made sure to tug hard enough that he felt some threads snap.

“Gentle, my arse. Hang on.” She sat up and pulled the shirt over her head, which had the dual benefit of shutting her up and giving him an unobstructed view of her rack.

It…may have caught his attention for a while.

Her voice startled him out of it: “Let me guess, you’re distracted by shiny objects, too.”

Dean rolled his eyes and traced over the swells of her breasts, encased in black lace. There was even a bow. “Now that is nice. For me?” he asked and batted his eyelashes at her. One hand went around her to work on the clasp.

“This would be known as nice lingerie, worn by those who are not coked-up barflies and bleached-blonde—” 

The gasp hit him low in the gut. Dean bit her nipple again, then dragged his teeth over it. She shuddered.

Then he leaned up. “Please do go on with all the talking,” Dean said. “I’m hanging on your every word.

Bela narrowed her eyes, then grabbed his head and pushed him down to her boobs again. “Oh, do shut up and get on with it.”

***

Fin. Feedback is adored.


End file.
